fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is the final installment in the Golden Age Fantendoverse Canon. Inspired by big comic events like Secret Wars and Crisis on Infinite Earths, this game ends the universe that began in 2006 and begins a new one. It will also likely be the largest entry in the Fantendo Smash Bros. series yet; the creator says there were about 40 or so characters already confirmed before sign-ups began on February 1st. The game's story follows shortly after Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture. With the existence of the event known as the Fracture, the Fantendoverse is doomed to crash under it's own weight. It is said to borrow elements from the cancelled project Shattered Panes. Gameplay Selection Selection of character works a bit different from previous Exotoro-built fighting games; whenever you select a character their portrait begins to fracture. Over time (about three matches), the fractures will grow so long as someone is using that character until it finally breaks. When it breaks, it will take five matches to return and be selected again. This quirk can be turned off in options, but it adds a strategic element to selection of characters. Group There is a variety of modes that the entire group can play together. *'Battle' is the main mode. You select up to 4 characters and duke it out on your stage of choice. Settings such as turning off the shattering mechanic or setting up what items or assists appear are available. *'Tournament' is where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out in a tournament type setting. Stratosball is a new mode based off the poorly aged Teardrop Stratosball. The game is based off the fictional sport Stratosball, a iconic sport in the Teardrop universe, and is played by two teams of seven, not counting the Protector, which face off against each other to catch and shoot the ball into the Protector's Ring to score a point in the match. Players may utilize various strategies, such as their special powers. Solo Vault Trailers Like Super Smash Bros. Assemble, this game will make use of trailers to introduce it's many, many characters. Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Announcement Trailer: Tick Tick The trailer opens with this coming into view: We zoom into the logo and then zoom out from Unten's head, who is currently being attacked by Doomulus Grime. Unten lays on the floor as Zerita runs towards Doomulus Grime, but is simply punched straight in the stomach. As Doomulus Grime laughs, something rises in the distance. Reptflux. Doomulus Grime points to a town, which Reptflux seems forced to destroy as he heads towards it. As he approaches the town, however, he's taken out by a woman skilled at killing gods: Leah Needlenam. As Doomulus Grime groans at the defeat, Unten gets up and punched him off the walls of the tower. As Doomulus Grime falls, something swift captures him. Tick Tick. I Love You The trailer opens with Leah Needlenam setting up her hospital with her looking over a needle with red fluid in it. The scene suddenly shifts to the mountains where she walks alone. There is dirt on her face and she walks across a lake and climbs up the mountain. There she comes across a giant version of the Twisted Cross symbol, which has a band around it that floats off. Leah then proceeds down mountains and walks to the shore and continues to walk into the water where she gets on her knees and pulls at her face in anguish. A wave comes over her as she stands up and crosses her arms, where she begins to descend into the ocean. Whales surround Leah as she falls and eventually she falls to the bottom where X-Ray and Beth Operatino are revealed to also be crossing their arms. We then cut back to Leah looking at the needle, and she looks at her hands at they begin to fade away. The trailer closes as the camera pans back with X-Ray asleep on a operating table and the needle falls out of Leah's fading hands. Tick. Tock. Wasteland Warriors I Will Never Leave Your Side If Story Days of Shattering is the game's story mode. With the existence of the Catalysts known, Unten, Reese, and many others have to find the other Catalysts in order to prevent further damage to the timelines of Fantendoverse. Meanwhile, Leila begins to remember things that don't exist, The Wasteland is under attack, and time is ticking. ---- Can be found here. ---- Roster The roster for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered is one of the biggest yet, featuring hundreds of playable characters. Here is a general overview of who's in. For more details, see characters. Starting Unlockable Characters Starter Unlockable DLC DLC characters will be announced after the roster is "complete". All the DLC characters will be free, although the majority of them will be joke characters. Stages Stages are not from Fantendo this time around, this time being locations from the real world. Items Assist Pearls Bosses An list of non-playable boss characters. Music The soundtrack for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Most of it is licensed music. ---- *Woodkid - Wasteland *CHVRCHES - Strong Hand *Woodkid - Conquest of Spaces Amiibo Support Amiibo Fighters All Amiibos with a blue base are Amiibo fighters, similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS or Super Smash Bros. Assemble. They can aid you in battle or you can train them to kick your butt. Amiibo Power Other supported Amiibo merely give you added bonuses. The amiibo's effects and bonuses only work for one player. Chats Divine Intervention When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent Palutena is facing, in the same fashion as Snake's Codec Conversations in Brawl. In these conversations, Pit and Palutena discuss one random fighter in the match. See these chats here. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Toroko Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Game Category:Fanon Category:Fantendo Category:Amiibo Compatible games Category:Fan Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games